


the second time is the charm

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Jongin is the awkwardly reserved father of one and Sehun is the unexpected but pleasant surprise to his mundane routine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY, I apologize this is not better. It sticks somewhat close to the prompt but I did leave out one part I was not comfortable writing and for that, I apologize if this is not what you desired/wanted. With that being said I am grateful for the mods and the prompter for giving me the ability and space to write this. :)

  
Life is seldom fair. It’s an observation Jongin has on a frequent basis. It was not that he was not grateful for the blessings that had been bestowed upon him because under no circumstances did he regret his son. Taeoh, in all rights, _was_ and _is_ the best thing that had ever happened to him.  
  
It’s _only_ that he wished his life was a little bit more perfect _**for**_ his son. Jongin is a young divorced dad of an energetic seven year old. It’s by no means the life he had planned for himself but he had to make the most of it- if not for himself, then for Taeoh.  
  
Marriage had not worked out. They had both been young, foolishly in love, but not realistic with their expectations. Marriage was not all rainbows and sunshines. The stress of full-time jobs, a child, a car payment, rent, and so on had taken it’s toll. Jongin never imagined he would walk in on his wife, the woman he had married, and the mother of his child with another man. In retrospect, he does not know why he was so surprised. The signs had always been there looming in the darkness that Jongin refused to see because he _wanted_ it all to work out.  
  
Jongin’s life had taken a turn when he was left with their son but he hadn’t ended up in a ditch, so there was that. Things were not perfect but they could certainly be worse. All Jongin could do was be the best parent he could be to his son.  
  


\---

  
  
“ **Daaaaaaad**.” He knows Taeoh is about to use _that_ look on him. The handsome child shared many qualities with his dad and one of them being was the puppy dog look that was apparently inherit.  
  
Jongin can only try to reign in his son’s tendencies but who was he kidding? He was soft for his son. Jongin hadn’t grown up in the most wealthy family. Although he was loved and never went without he certainly hadn’t been able to have everything he desired as a child. His parents had worked hard to send him to university and the least he could do with his disposable income was enure Taeoh had everything he desired. (Even, if this resulted in his son being a bit spoilt.)  
  
He is insanely protective over Taeoh. He knows that he can get out of hand with his worries but Taeoh is literally the only thing he has left that makes any sense in this world. He wants to cherish him even if it means sacrificing his free time to do so.  
  
“Monggu ran in the neighbor’s yard again. He is trying to get the girl puppy again.” Taeoh explains.  
  
Jongin’s gaze snaps up from the newspaper he has been reading. His mouth dries some as he curses under his breath. Ever since his neighbor had gotten a white fluffy dog his own dog had been after a girlfriend ever since. He certainly does not want Monggu to become a dad so soon and sure as hell does not want to expose Taeoh to the birds and the bees so soon.  
  
He rushes to get up. He pushes himself forward, crossing the maliciously trimmed yard from where he had been watching Taeoh play, and enters the yard next to his own. His neighbor is dressed down casually in a white shirt and plain jeans yet somehow still looks incredibly fashionable as he chases two yapping dogs.  
  
“Monggu!” Jongin says with a stern voice. The brown curly haired dog goes rigid when he hears his owner’s voice as if knowing he has been caught doing something bad. The dog whines and crosses to lay on his belly at Jongin’s feet. Jongin bends to pick the mischievous dog up. Jongin ruffles the dog’s head and scoldingly says, “Leave that poor dog alone. She doesn’t like you.”  
  
Monggu responds in a lick to his chin.  
  
There is one other reason why Jongin dreads coming over to the neighbor's. Sehun, he had long since learned his name from when he introduced himself when Sehun first moved next door, was incredibly gorgeous. Jongin had only ever dated women in his life but the realization he is very much attracted to his male neighbor was not too shocking. He just had already hung up the idea of _dating_ all together. Someone who had already failed at marriage one, with a career that kept him busy, and a son who took up any and all his free time was not exactly dating material.  
  
Sehun was kind to him regardless how many soccer balls or horny pups had made their way into his yard. Sehun is smiling and pushing back his dark hair. “Monggu is so well behaved when it comes to you.” He says with a chuckle.  
  
Jongin cannot help but laugh. “It does not stop him from trying to get a hold of Vivi. I’m sorry. My son was playing with him and must have let him wander too far.”  
  
“Vivi is pretty irresistible so no worries,” Sehun smiles and his head cocks to the side, “I know this is sudden but why don’t you and Taeoh come over for dinner this afternoon? I’m making one of my mom’s old recipes. Taeoh let it slip you’re not the best of cooks.”  
  
Jongin feels his heart hammer. If he was not sure Sehun was out of his league he would imagine that the other was flirting with him. His mouth opens then closes again. Finally when he’s able to push through all this stuttering he manages, “Yes- I’d like that. I’m sure Taeoh would love that too.” And just maybe he can feel his face heating up.  
  
Sehun’s smile brightens some.  
  
  
As he suspects Taeoh is ecstatic. It has more to do with Jongin’s inability to cook and the prospect of another dog to possibly play with. Jongin tries to hide his warming face as his son gleefully talks about their neighbor disregarding his father’s obvious discomfort.  
  
The truth was Jongin has not dated or been interested in anyone since his divorce.  
  
He has settled into single parenthood with ease. He only bothered to focus his time on his son and his career. He had a few friends, all of whom were more than ready for Jongin to get back in the dating scene, as they loudly expressed their excitement when Jongin confesses to the dinner date. It was not _really_ a date. Taeoh would be there and it was probably out of pity more than any romantic interest.  
  
Baekhyun is holding his baby daughter in a pink sling not caring how ridiculous he looks as he laughs loudly. “No man just invites another man with his son if he was not remotely interested. It’s a sign.” His wife Taeyeon could not make it to their play date and Jongin is somewhat grateful for the bro talk.  
  
Kyungsoo nods. He has a son slightly younger than Taeoh who is quiet and thoughtful like his father. It does not stop Taeoh and Moonkyu from being good friends. “It means he is not just interested in you, per say. But everything you have to offer.”  
  
“Don’t you think it’s more out of courtesy?” Jongin asks. “He has always been kind to me but it’s wishful thinking to think he might be interested in _me_.”  
  
“Single attractive guys don’t want to be friends with frumpy, sweater wearing, accountants with kids. Take it as a big billboard with flashing lights that he is interested.” Baekhyun says knowledgeably as he cooes at Hyemin when she makes a small gurgle.  
  
Jongin cannot help but envy his friends. Both have thriving families and marriages accompanied by successful careers. Baekhyun had married Taeyeon right out of university and began working as a vocal trainer with celebrities. His wife was a celebrity chef. Their daughter was born and it seemed Baekhyun never put her down. Kyungsoo had not been married when he had his son Moonkyu and it started a riot with his family. However, his wife Wendy, was an intelligent woman who had not minded the unconventional arrangement. They were both in love and eventually they got married under the pressure of their parents. Kyungsoo had lucked out and found a woman who did not mind his insanely unpredictable work hours.  
  
Jongin’s marriage and first love had been great while it lasted. Unfortunately, he just didn’t notice it had ended long before they signed the divorce papers. Though he has one important reason for existing now: his son. It’s a scary concept to want to get to know someone but know he can no longer casually date. He has to think about longevity and someone who can provide not only himself but his son with stability. Jongin’s own heart was not just at risk but Taeoh’s as well.  
  
Naturally, nothing is worth risking his son’s happiness. Not even his own happiness.  
  
“Don’t give us that look,” Kyungsoo says “I know what you’re thinking so cut it out. Taeoh is old enough to understand his dad does not want to die alone. Where you have to be responsible for your son _trying_ will do no harm. Jongin, when is the last time you’ve gotten laid?”  
  
Jongin’s lips thin and his face in flames in heat. “I do not see why that is relevant. I mean, it’s okay for me to be disappointed but Taeoh knows who Sehun is already. I would just hate to disappoint my son.”  
  
“It’s okay to protect your son but in doing so you do not have to risk your own desires or happiness.” Baekhyun adds. “Jongin, quit thinking like a dad for five seconds and just _see_ if anything is possible with him. You’re interested, I bet he is interested, and Taeoh likes him.”  
  
“Taeoh likes anyone with a dog.” Jongin grumbles and huffs. But there is the inkling of hope in his chest and he knows how dangerous that hope can be.  
  


\---

  
  
Jongin does not bother wearing anything fancy. He simply opts with something that is comfortable. Taeoh seems to put more into his appearance than his father does as he smoothes back his daddy’s dark messy hair in attempt to make him more likeable he says. Jongin wants to back out but he knows it's no longer an option when Taeoh is tugging him towards the door.  
  
Sehun answers his door looking as handsome as ever. He is smiling and wearing something incredibly casual that somehow looks very posh on him. Taeoh walks past Sehun seeking Sehun’s dog almost immediately. Jongin internally cringes at his son’s poor manners as he sheepishly smiles. The gaze which Sehun looks at him with is almost too much. He wants to backpedal out of there and cower back in the comforts of his own home.  
  
“You look nice. I like your sweater.” Sehun is saying as Jongin turns every shade of red there is.  
  
He needs to focus on breathing but he is quite certain he’s forgotten how to be normal in this situations. It’s totally inappropriate but he’s not been alone with someone he has found attractive since his divorce. It’s unsettling to say the least. At least until he hears a dog yapping and infectious laughter from his son.  
  
“Thank you.” He manages with a small smile. He takes the final steps in. As expected Sehun’s home is very tidy and very stylish. Jongin’s own is a mess of mismatched furniture and things barely held together from the rough play of a seven year old. Married early he never really experienced the entire bachelor life so he can appreciate it for what it’s worth but also knows he wouldn’t trade his own life for anything.  
  
It is hard to concentrate. Not when Jongin can only zone in on the cologne the other is wearing. He can almost feel Sehun’s eyes on him as he goes to seek out his son before the seven year old goes to destroy anything.  
  
The evening passes slowly. Sehun shows Jongin how he prepares the meal while Taeoh plays with the dog effectively distracted and unable to save Jongin from the sight of Sehun with his sleeves rolled up exposing muscular and careful hands. (Jongin attributes his sexual frustration to his inability to tear his eyes away from those beautiful hands.)  
  
But it is apparent Sehun is flirting with him. He is not dimwitted enough to not notice the smiles, the gazes, and the extended lingering contact. It flusters him and more scarily it excites him. Sehun is not only a risk for him but a risk for Taeoh if anything serious were to come from it. He feels his face heat up when Sehun compliments his smile wondering how those kind brown eyes can make him melt so easily.  
  
“Are you seeing anyone?”  
  
Jongin looks up from the food he is chopping. His mouth falls open and his eyes glaze over. He almost does not respond but gains his wits back after a moment. “N- _no_ I am not.” He says quietly feeling the warmth returning to his face.  
  
Sehun hums in thought but says no more to Jongin’s gratitude. He cannot survive _THAT_ conversation just yet. He needs to wait for when he is able to think and he is not high on the possibility of Sehun.  
  
Taeoh enjoys the food and makes sure it is known quite vocally what a disaster his daddy is in the kitchen. Jongin tries to not be mortified but cannot help it. Sehun had done most of the work. Sehun also looks handsome laughing so even if it’s at Jongin’s expense he can forgive him.  
  
The night comes to a close and Taeoh tiredly whines about it not being a school night. Jongin cannot allow his son to stay up late because he knows the boy will make it a habit. He has to be stern - or try to be. Reluctantly he helps clean up and bids Sehun goodnight. Taeoh is grabbing his coat when Sehun slides a hand around Jongin’s wrist. It startles the father as he blinks unable to meet the heated gaze of the other man.  
  
“We should do this again.” Sehun murmurs before releasing him. “You, me, Taeoh.”  
  
Jongin half hoped he would have kissed him but knows that with Taeoh so close it would have been a mess. He is not sure he wants to be the type of guy to kiss on the first date - even if this is a date, he thinks. Something warms his heart about him including his son though. How many people would have done that?  
  
“Yes, I’d love that. Maybe next time you could come over. I would make sure to prepare something that will not kill your taste buds.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say no to that experience.” Sehun grins, crooked and wicked.  
  
Somehow, Jongin thinks it will work out. He does not need to marry Sehun any time in the near future and his friends were right. Taeoh would understand his dad didn’t want to be lonely. He has a feeling Sehun’s interest was sincere and he was not out to sabotage Jongin’s happiness.  
  
“Goodnight Sehun. Sleep well.”  
  
“You too. Stay warm on your way back. Tell Taeoh to not give Monggu too many treats.”  
  
Jongin smiles _hoping_ to the moon and back that the second time around he would have a little more success with dating.  
  
  



End file.
